Glorioso Infierno
by Mel.2004
Summary: Asami, una típica niña bien, se deja llevar por sus impulsos y entra a una discoteca de mala fama. Allí pierde el control por una noche en su vida. M para situaciones sexuales y temas relacionados con drogas.


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

**La imagen de portada no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Asami camina junto a su amiga por las calles de la Ciudad.

Las luces iluminaban todo su alrededor en esa noche de verano.

La joven de cabello color negro se detiene junto a su amiga en la puerta de la discoteca donde pasaban cada viernes por la noche. Esperan pacientes y se ubican en la fila junto a las demás personas que querían ingresar.

Varios minutos después, la fila apenas había avanzado unos centímetros.

–Estoy cansada ya de esperar tanto – exclama la joven, bufando – ni que el lugar lo valiera.

–Sabes bien que no hay muchas discotecas decentes aquí – responde su amiga.

Asami mira a la joven de cabello color negro y ojos marrones.

–Si – suspira mirando sus zapatos de tacones altos. Comienza a observar a sus alrededores, aburrida. Su vista se enfoca en una zona a pocas calles de allí, que parecía muy iluminada – ¿De donde provienen esas luces?

La joven que la acompañaba mira en la dirección que señalaba Asami.

–Oh, es la nueva discoteca – dice sin importancia.

–Pues vamos allí – sonríe ella – hay que conocerla.

Su amiga ríe antes de responder.

– ¿Has oído hablar de lo que hay allí?... – exclama para luego susurrar en su oído – la gente dice que es una discoteca para lesbianas y gays. Hay dos cosas seguras allí: sexo y drogas.

–Oh, vamos Aida – insiste a su amiga – no creerás todo lo que dicen por ahí...

–No iré Asami – sentencia seriamente – tendría que estar loca para pisar un lugar como ese.

La joven de cabello negro se cruza de brazos y mira varias veces hacia la zona de la discoteca.

–Pues yo iré... – sonríe mirando a su amiga.

–Oh, vamos – ríe Aida – ¿Tú?

–Si, yo... ¿Tan difícil es de creer? – alza una ceja.

– ¿La niña rica de papi quiere ser rebelde? – de burla su amiga, riendo.

Asami suspira rodando sus ojos.

Desde la muerte de su madre había tratado de complacer a su padre, ser la hija ejemplar. Prácticas de piano, tenis, estudio de idiomas, eran sólo algunas de las clases que tomaba y de las que su padre presumía orgulloso.

Todo eso no había hecho otra cosa que hacerla infeliz, nada de eso le interesaba realmente. Además las personas la imaginaban como una niña bien.

Pero esa noche era diferente... Por primera vez haría algo alocado.

Asami comienza a caminar decidida hacía su nuevo destino.

– ¡Asami! – grita Aida, tomándola del brazo – ¡¿Que crees que haces?!

–Ya lo dije, iré a ver el nuevo sitio – sonríe.

La cara de su amiga es de horror.

–Está bien... Se que tal vez estés aburrida y busques nuevas emociones... – susurra Aida, tomándola de los hombros –... Pero creeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada que hacer en ese lugar.

–Pues voy a descubrirlo ahora mismo – ríe antes de seguir caminando a su destino.

– ¡Estás loca! – grita su amiga, quedándose en su lugar.

La joven camina varios metros hasta llegar. Se detiene a observar el cartel de luces de neón de la discoteca llamada "Infierno".

Observa las vestimentas de las personas que ingresaban, muy distintas a su falda que le rozaba las rodillas y su camisa abotonada. Sube su falda varios centímetros y desabotona su camisa, dejando ver un escote que nunca se atrevería a mostrar en otra ocasión.

Se ubica en la fila y pasa sin problemas, totalmente encubierta entre las demás personas.

Apenas logra entrar abre con sorpresa sus ojos. Varias luces de neón iluminaban la pista y musica electrónica sonaba fuertemente. Logró distinguir a un par de chicas besándose cerca de la entrada, haciendo ciertos los rumores.

Esto sólo la alentó mas. Iba a disfrutar esa noche.

Caminó varios metros hasta el medio de la pista, donde comenzó a bailar sola. Sentía como la musica la guiaba, junto con las luces que parpadeaban tan rápido que todo parecía en cámara lenta.

Una de las jóvenes no tarda en notar su belleza y se acerca.

Por más que Asami estaba segura de no ser lesbiana, acepta bailar para no quedar como una amargada... Tendría el resto de su vida para comportarse de buena manera.

Baila mirando a su alrededor, al ritmo de la música.

De repente su mirada se fija en una joven, que también la observaba. Su cabello color café, su piel morena... Las luces se apagan por dos segundos y cuando vuelven Asami vuelve a buscarla con la mirada.

Se separa de la persona con la que estaba bailando y que hacía minutos ya que no le prestaba atención.

Camina mirando hacia sus costados.

Unas manos la toman del brazo y da media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la misteriosa joven. A la cercanía podía observar perfectamente sus ojos color celeste.

La joven pasa sus manos por los hombros de Asami, causándole un leve rubor.

La musica sigue sonando y ambas comienzan a bailar.

Esta vez, ella baila en una forma mucho mas sensual, no quitando su mirada de su acompañante.

Sus cuerpos se juntan cada vez mas, mientras la joven comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Asami, quien sentía como su respiración se agitaba lentamente.

Hace tan sólo unos minutos había bailado con otra joven, por mas que no le atraían las mujeres... Ahora no estaba tan segura.

La joven se separa de Asami y comienza a caminar lentamente, mirándola en forma provocadora.

Observa su cuerpo entre la multitud, su top que dejaba ver su vientre, y su falda corta... ¡Era una diosa!... Tan hipnotizante. Sin dudarlo la sigue, pasando entre la gente que bailaba.

La muchacha entra al baño de mujeres y Asami hace lo mismo. La morena abre una de las puerta de los múltiples baños y le sonríe. Asami entra y la joven hace lo mismo, poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

Estaban mas cerca que nunca en ese pequeño espacio. La musica ya no se escuchaba tan alto y Asami sentía que iba a enloquecer.

La bella morena se acerca y une sus labios a los suyos. La piel de la joven de tez blanca se eriza, mientras su cuerpo le pedía más. Pasa sus manos por los hombros de la morena, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

La joven lame sus labios y ella abre su boca. Sus lenguas se rozan y ambas comienzan a explorar sus bocas.

Asami se separa suavemente, agitada.

– Soy Asami...¿Como te llamas? – susurra entre respiraciones forzosas.

La joven piel chocolate ríe suavemente.

–Korra – dice antes de devorar sus labios.

Ambas jóvenes se besan con fervor. Korra muerde el labio inferior de Asami, provocándole un leve gemido.

La mano de la morena acaricia la cintura de Asami, bajando cada vez más. Finalmente toca su condición de mujer, haciendo estallar a la joven de tez blanca.

Asami gime suavemente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus sensaciones aumentan cuando Korra comienza a mover su mano en círculos. Su respiración estaba mas que agitada, arqueaba suavemente su espalda mientras jadeaba por lo bajo, no queriendo alzar la voz debido al lugar en que se encontraban.

La morena toma, con su mano libre, una de las manos de Asami y la dirige a sus partes íntimas.

–Tocame también – dice antes de besarla de nuevo.

Ella hace caso y, algo temerosa, mete su mano bajo la falda y ropa interior de Korra, quien gime contra sus labios cuando siente el tacto con su zona.

Ambas jóvenes se daban placer, gimiendo suavemente mientras sus lenguas se rozaban una con la otra.

Asami siente su necesidad aumentar cuando la morena aleja su mano de su zona y sólo se dedica a besar su cuello, pero aún así sigue con su trabajo.

Escucha los suaves gemidos de Korra, aumentando cada vez la velocidad con la que le daba placer. La morena da un gemido ahogado y clava sus uñas en los brazos de la joven cuando, minutos después, llega a su clímax.

Asami retira sus dígitos completamente húmedos por los jugos de la morena. Korra toma su mano y la acerca a su boca, mientras Asami la abre y saborea sus dedos.

La joven de ojos azules sonríe mientras levanta la falda de la joven de tez blanca a la altura de su estomago. Se coloca en cuclillas y baja la ropa interior de Asami a sus talones.

Comienza a lamer la zona de la joven, quien sentía que explotaba de placer.

Asami respiraba forzosamente, jadeando y apoyándose en la pared del baño... ¡Era la maldita gloria!

Korra pasa su lengua por los pliegues de Asami, quien sólo podía enterrar sus dedos en la cabellera color café de la joven, gimiendo suavemente, rogando por más.

La morena muerde su clítoris suavemente y Asami siente desfallecer. Minutos después, llega a su orgasmo en un grito ahogado por su mano.

La joven de ojos azules se levanta y lame sus labios, brillosos por la zona donde había estado previamente.

Asami aprovecha a acomodar sus ropas y cuando fija sus ojos en Korra, ve cómo saca de su bolsillo dos pastillas. La morena traga una de los comprimidos color rojo vivo.

–Confía en mi... – susurra mirándola –... Esto te llevará al cielo.

Coloca la pastilla restante entre sus dientes y se acerca a Asami. Ella duda, pero finalmente abre su boca para besarla, y Korra suelta la pastilla.

Asami la traga y la morena abre la puerta, llevándola de nuevo a la pista.

La joven de tez blanca siente como la droga hace efecto. Estaba un poco mareada, aunque mas excitada que nunca. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras sus energías estaban a tope... Se sentía inmortal.

Korra acorrala a Asami contra una esquina y comienzan a besarse ferozmente de nuevo. Si no fuera porque estaban a la vista de todos, de seguro se hubieran dado placer de nuevo.

La noche comenzaba a llegar a su fin y Asami caminaba hacia la salida de la mano de Korra. Antes de que llegue fuera de la discoteca, un tumulto de gente sale apresurada y empuja a Asami fuera, quien suelta la mano de la morena.

La joven de tez blanca se queda fuera, esperando por Korra, pero alguien toca su brazo.

– ¡Asami! – dice Aida mirándola – no tienes una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías... Pensé que estabas muerta o algo así.

–A-Aida – habla sin entender nada – ¿Que haces aquí?

–Soy tu amiga – exclama la joven – me quedé en la esquina, esperando que salgas de ese lugar.

Toma a Asami del brazo y camina.

–Vamos a tu casa – susurra – debes estar espantada por las cosas que habrás visto.

Asami camina junto a su amiga, mirando hacia atrás. Ve a la morena salir, quien le sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de irse caminando sola.

Se queda sin aliento y sube sube su mirada hacia el cartel con el nombre de la discoteca, **"_INFIERNO_"**

Eso era exactamente, un infierno... Y vaya que le había gustado.

* * *

_Vaya... Esto es lo mas fuerte que he escrito en mi vida... ¡Juro que todavía estoy algo sonrojada!_

_No quería que esta historia sea del típico "romance", más bien si no cómo una " pasión de una sola noche "_

_Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico. Se que la estructura del one-shot está muy... "homogénea" por decirlo así. Generalmente suelo agregar separaciones entre algunos párrafos, pero mi computadora está en reparación y escribí/edité todo esto desde mi celular._

_Ya cuando tenga de vuelta mi computadora, intentaré editar nuevamente._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
